Un amour impossible
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune vampire nommé Damien Dawn qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine surnommé Anna Blue. Elle est faites à partir d'une chanson et d'un videoclip.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Des yeux bleus perçant regardaient une jeune femme dormir dans un lit à travers une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, donc si elle avait été éveillé, l'ombre l'aurait aidé à le cacher de sa vue. Il regarda ses longs cils, puis il remarqua sa frange sombre tombant devant ses yeux. Ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir pousser doucement les mèches sur le côté de son visage.

Il commença à marcher le long du mur de la maison et monta sur la toiture. Il glissa dessus et reposa son dos contre la balustrade décorative de la maison avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux vers la pleine lune.

Le nom de cet homme était Damien Dawn. Il était un vampire depuis si longtemps qu'il avait peine à s'en souvenir. Il n'était pas né vampire ... non, bien sûr. Il avait été créé par un vrai vampire, quelques siècles auparavant, au moins. Mais, juste parce qu'il était un vampire ne signifie pas qu'il devait porter des vêtements d'une autre époque.

Damien portait un jean, une chemise blanche à bouton blanc et une veste marron. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et épineux, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus brillants. Ses traits étaient beaux, ses lèvres étaient pleines et ses sourcils arqués étaient gentiment dessiné. Il avait un sourire très sexy et il savait comment l'utiliser pour charmer les femmes. Toutefois, en ce moment une femme lui causait chagrin.

Son nom était Anna Blue. Il ne savait pas exactement quel âge elle avait, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs courts avec de légères teintes de rose et de bleu. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient bordés de noir et elle portait normalement une jupe et comme haut, une chemise blanche et noir à manchettes rayées avec une écharpe assortie.

Un jour, il l'avait repéré alors qu'elle marchait dans la nuit. Il était à la chasse d'une victime pour se nourrir. En la voyant, il l'avait prise pour la proie parfaite. Il l'avait donc suivi tranquillement dans l'ombre et avait remarqué qu'elle marchait jusqu'à un parc voisin avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

Ses yeux étaient tristes et remplis de solitude. Il l'avait regardé un instant, et il avait pu constater qu'il ne pouvait pas la mordre. Secrètement, au fond, lui aussi se sentait seul et triste, il avait été seul pendant un long moment... Il semblait que lui et cette fille pouvait devenir amis, et peut-être éventuellement un couple. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la dernière à l'accompagner tout au long de sa vie, car il était, après tout, un vampire. Il avait finalement décidé qu'elle survivrait.

Il était alors sorti de l'ombre et il c'était approcher d'elle lentement. Anna, ne s'attendant pas à voir quiconque d'autre dehors à cette heure de la nuit, était un peu surprise de voir quelqu'un. Elle leva donc les yeux vers lui.

«Qui ... Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle, d'un ton loin de donner l'impression qu'elle était effrayée.

Il la regarda avec ses yeux bleus perçants, et utilisa ses pouvoirs de vampire pour la calmer un peu.

"C'est bon, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. J'ai, comme vous, décidé de me promener pendant cette belle nuit. La lune est assez jolie quand elle est pleine, ne pensez-vous pas?" avait-il demandé accompagner de son charmant sourire et de son l'accent sexy.

Damien avait pris soin de ne pas sourire trop largement, pour ne pas montrer ses crocs, car il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. «C'est presque aussi jolie que vous." avait-il continué.

Anna rougis alors un peu et détourna les yeux. «Je ne suis pas jolie du tout, je suis pâle." avait-elle répondu un peu tristement. "Et parce que je suis pâle, personne ne m'aime." avait-elle ajouté. Son ton était rempli de tristesse.

Damien avait glissé sur le banc à côté d'elle. "Ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Ces gens manque de peu ce que je vois." avait-il dit.

Elle se retourna et le regarda lentement. Son regard glissait de haut en bas pendant un moment. "D'où venez-vous? Je ne pense pas que je vous ai jamais vu dans la journée ou autre part." avait-elle commenté, en quelque sorte volontairement, afin de changer de sujet.

«Je viens de partout ... Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais séjourné dans un endroit très longtemps. J'aime découvrir de nouveaux endroits et de nouveaux visages. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça pourrait être un certain temps. " avait-il dit avec un autre sourire charmant.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il flirtait avec elle. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de charmé ses victimes avant de les mordre, mais il n'allait pas mordre cette fille. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

«Pardonnez-moi de ne pas me présenter. Je suis Damien." avait-il dit, pour ensuite tendre sa main fine. Elle regarda sa main un moment avant de placer sa main tout aussi mince dans la sienne.

"Anna. Anna Blue". Avait-elle répondu. Il secoua doucement la main, avant de la lâcher.

«Il est agréable de vous rencontrer Anna. J'ai le sentiment que c'est le début de quelque chose de très bon. "avait-il dit avec un hochement de tête et en continuant de sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler très longtemps, car Anna devait retourner à son domicile. Il se faisait très tard, et l'aube se rapprochait. Damien se leva, et lui donna une accolade.

Il la sentit se raidir, mais après un moment elle se détendue. Il se retira de sorte qu'il puisse la regarder en face. "Vous dormirez bien Anna." Dit-il avant de placer sa frange sur le côté. Elle le regarda innocemment avec ses yeux bleus.

"Est-ce que ... je vais vous revoir?" dit-elle avec sa voix douce. Elle le regardait avec un peu d'espoir, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il lui sourit.

«Bien sûr. Je peux vous retrouver ici demain soir. Cela sera-t-il possible?" a-t-il demandé.

Elle hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire qui lui est propre.

"Oui, c'est correct. Mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison, donc je sais que je peux filer." Dit-elle. "Je vous verrai demain alors. Bonne nuit Damien." A-t-elle dit avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Elle lui fît un petit geste vague de la main tandis qu'elle courait vers sa maison.

Damien regarda comment elle s'enfuit. Il sourit légèrement, puis se retourna avant de se rasseoir sur le banc. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ils avaient parlé peu de temps ce soir-là.

Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de connaissances à son sujet. Il ne savait même pas son âge. Elle ne lui avait pas dit beaucoup de chose sur elle-même. Bien sûr, il la respectait, ils venaient de se rencontrer. Ils ont parlé, mais pas vraiment à propos de quoi que ce soit.

Elle lui a fait savoir qu'elle aime la nuit, et comment elle pouvait regarder sans cesse les étoiles. Elle aimait lire plus que tout et avait des étagères pleines de roman.

Il sourit au souvenir de sa chaleur.

Lui, un vampire, est un être froid. Il était vivant mais techniquement non, pas de souffle et plus de pouls. Il était comme un cadavre qui se promenait. Il avait besoin de subsistance pour bien vivre, et sa subsistance c'était du sang.

Penser à cela lui rappelait qu'il avait encore besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour se nourrir. Il passait la plupart de son temps à la chasse. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un comme Anna. Il ne la dérangeait pas. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée et d'avoir peut-être une amitié avec elle. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe.

Damien ferma les yeux un instant, pour tout simplement profiter de l'air frais de la nuit et de la brise légère. La sensation de faim et le désir pour se nourrir eurent finalement raison de lui, il se mit sur ses pieds et il se glissa dans l'ombre de la nuit pour commencer à chercher sa victime

.

Anna fut revenue à sa maison en un rien de temps, après un jogging vers le bas-côté, elle put arriver à la périphérie de la ville et à la grande maison de style victorien qu'a hérité ses parents.

Elle sortit sur le perron, et utilisa sa clé pour ouvrir la grande porte en bois. Lorsqu'elle entendit un léger ''clic'' qui lui fît savoir que la porte était déverrouiller, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers l'étage dans sa chambre.

Elle alluma la lumière et elle fût saluée par toutes ses affiches et souvenirs intéressants qu'elle avait recueillis. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle avait retenu tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

La raison pour laquelle elle avait pris cette promenade, c'était pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa mère l'avait appelé au téléphone, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison ce soir-là et pour être sûr qu'elle mange. Anna fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de sa mère. Elle avait raccroché le téléphone avec un clic, puis soupira.

"Alone again». Seul, et apparemment mal aimé. Après l'appel téléphonique, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle avait besoin d'air frais et d'une nuit fraîche à penser. Elle avait marché dans le parc et s'était assis sur un banc. Pensant qu'elle était seule, elle s'était mit à regarder les étoiles et avait commencé à penser.

Quand elle a entendu le bruit de pas d'une personne ... elle était sûre qu'elle allait se faire agresser. Ou tué ... ou les deux. Quand il s'est avéré que Damien était juste quelqu'un comme elle qui était à la promenade ... elle s'était assoupi un peu.

Elle n'a toujours pas entièrement confiance en lui, mais elle aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et écouter. Elle voulait le revoir. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Anna ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir avant qu'elle ne pût se déshabiller. Des bribes de sa rencontre avec Damien rempli son esprit. Et ce soir-là, ces rêves furent très beaux, et aucun ne fut déprimant ... pour une fois.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, par le temps Damien avait fini de se nourrir. Il s'était retrouvé à la campagne, suçant le sang d'une vache qui se trouvait dans le pâturage avec un tas d'autres. Il n'a même pas eu à faire l'élimination des espèces bovine autour, qui s'éloignait comme si rien ne s'était passé au moment où Damien avait attaqué sauvagement l'une des leurs. Il s'essuya sa bouche, puis regarda le ciel.

Il n'a pas peur du soleil. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer dans chez lui, il ne devient pas de la poussière quand le soleil le frappe. Au lieu de cela, ses crocs de vampire allonge. Le soir ils diminuent, ce qui lui donne un air tout à fait normal.

Damien rentrait de l'élevage des vaches laitières. Il vivait dans une vieille maison un peu comme Anna. Mais la sienne était à l'autre bout de la ville et elle était entourée d'arbres. Elle était beaucoup plus délabrée et abandonné que la maison d'Anna.

Quand il fût arrivé, il marcha à travers la porte déverrouillée. Il contourna les sols poussiéreux de la salle de séjour, traînant ses doigts sur le dos du canapé antique qui était là, faisant la même chose dans la cuisine.

Il descendit l'escalier au sous-sol, accessible par la cuisine. Ce sous-sol était toutefois différent du type ordinaire. Damien vis avec un petit nombre de vampires dans celui-ci.

Il y avait Xavier, une sombre tête, homme noir aux yeux ... qui regardait toujours en rogne. Il était un peu perdu avec le contact de ce siècle et portait toujours des vêtements de période de quand il a été engendré, il y a plusieurs années à l'époque victorienne ...

Il y avait Eva, une femme plantureuse aux cheveux châtains, qui avait les yeux verts brillants. Elle était normalement douce et très coquette, même envers ses colocataires. Elle a déjà flirté avec Xavier plusieurs fois, mais surtout quand elle voulait quelque chose.

Puis, il y avait Sethander, ou Seth comme ils l'appelaient. Sethander, était le propriétaire de la maison, mais il l'avait laissé aller à l'abandon, car il ne vivait que dans le sous-sol. Sethander était aussi le père des trois jeunes vampires. Il avait eu Xavier en premier. Puis, comme il avait besoin d'un partenaire à des fins de spectacle, il avait eu Eva. Eva avait fini par devenir une poule à flirter à ne jamais être considérée comme la dame d'un homme gentil. Il a été coincé avec elle cependant. Il avait un lien avec tout ce qu'il tourne. Damien était le dernier qu'il a converti au vampirisme.

Sethander avait trouvé Damien tard le soir. À l'époque où Damien a vécu, il n'était pas facile de se soutenir soi-même. Le père de Damien était un homme d'affaires, qui a fini par perdre tout son argent. Damien était dans le processus de scolarisation, d'apprendre le métier de ce que son père a fait, donc il n'avait pas d'emploi. Il était pauvre et sur le point d'être jetés à la rue. Son père, qui avait des dettes, allait en prison débiteur. Sa mère était découpée au premier signe de difficulté. Elle ne voulait pas être envoyée en prison.

Sethander a donc donné à Damien un moyen de s'en sortir. Il lui a offert un endroit pour rester et un travail de toutes sortes, travaillant comme assistant Sethanders ». Damien avait accepté, pensant qu'il eut de la chance. Cependant, le prix de vivre sans loyer devait être mordu et transformé en vampire. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il permit donc à Sethander de le mordre.

À certains moments, Damien regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été immortel tout au long de sa vie. Il était difficile à certains moments, vivre dans un endroit et regarder les gens vieillirent devant lui, tandis qu'il reste avec le même aspect sage. Damien à 17 ans que numériquement. Son apparence est restée la même depuis qu'il a été mordu. Il ne pouvait jamais se rapprocher de qui que ce soit, à cause de cela. Sauf s'il prend une femme vampire comme sa compagne ... il serait seul.

Même s'il vivait avec trois autres personnes, il était techniquement plus jeune alors chacun d'eux n'ont rien en commun avec lui. Sethander, lui, parlait de temps en temps, mais la plupart du temps il était occupé. Eva et Xavier vont dehors très souvent, donc il ne les voyait pas beaucoup non plus. Lorsque tous sont partis, il était seul dans la maison. Il s'est rendu compte que sa situation était presque comme Anna. Elle aussi, était souvent seule parce que ses parents étaient partis.

Penser à cette comparaison lui fît penser à Anna à nouveau, mais sous d'autres aspects. Comme il se dirigea vers son cercueil, il pensait à elle. Jamais, dans toute sa vie de vampire il avait ressenti ça pour un être humain. S'il avait un coeur qui bat, il eut une idée qu'il serait en train de battre furieusement à la pensée d'elle. Il aimait vraiment Anna et il avait le sentiment qu'elle l'aimerait aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sethander se rendre compte qu'il voyait un humain pour autre chose que l'alimentation. Sethander, un jour, lui avait dit il y a plusieurs années, quand il enseignait à Damien sur la façon d'être un vampire, de ne pas s'associer avec des humains, pas plus que nécessaire.

Sethander avait une entreprise et il travaillait chez l'homme tout le temps, mais il n'a jamais eu des amis. Il avait entrepris des associés, avec qui il travaillait et faisait des affaires, mais il ne sortait jamais et il ne faisait jamais de socialisation. Il avait dit à Damien de faire de même. Pour le sauver de la douleur et la tristesse, il ne devait jamais s'approcher trop près d'un être humain, sauf s'il voulait les mordre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un certain temps quand Anna décida de se réveiller. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers son rideau l'avait frappée au visage de pleins fouets. Elle s'assoit et se frotta les yeux, enlevant une partie de son maquillage. Elle se leva ensuite et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se laver.

Puis, elle s'habilla. Elle avait choisi un chemisier à duvet blanc et à manche longue, ainsi qu'une jupe à carreaux noir et rouge. Elle attrapa son collier et ses manchettes noires avant de mettre une autre paire de bas résille avec ses bottes. Elle réappliqua son eye-liner, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle déjeuna deux tranches de pain grillé avec un peu de lait. Elle regarda autour de la cuisine pour voir si ses parents étaient revenus d'où ils étaient partis il y a longtemps. Elle posa le carton de lait dans le réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers le salon.

Ne pas voir la sacoche de sa mère près de la porte, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Sa mère était un avocat et elle partait souvent pendant des jours quand elle était au milieu d'une affaire. Elle passait ses journées soient à l'intérieur de son travail, soit à proximité du bureau, de sorte qu'elle était plus près du travail. Le lieu où sa mère travaillait était dans un cabinet d'avocat qui se situait près de la ville d'à côté, donc au lieu de la maison, jour après jour, sa mère restait dans un motel ou un hôtel, qui était près de son travail.

Cela signifiait que son père n'était pas chez lui non plus. Le père d'Anna était aussi un homme très occupé. Souvent, il était en voyage d'affaires à l'étranger, en collaboration avec des clients concernant les textiles. Son père possédait une des plus grandes entreprises qui faisait du tissu qui sont livrés à des endroits partout dans le monde. Il se rend souvent à la recherche d'autres entreprises afin d'unir ses forces avec d'autres pays, pour rendre son entreprise plus rentable. Elle avait à peine vu son père depuis.

Anna s'était toujours sentie négligé à partir de sa naissance. Lorsque sa mère l'avait eu, il y a 17 ans, elle avait pris congé du travail pour l'élever correctement. Comme son père avait disparu, elle avait dû rester à la maison avec Anna.

Quand Anna est devenue assez âgée pour faire le travail de baby-sitter, elle avait été tout de suite expédiée chez ses grands-parents pendant des semaines. Elle avait raté beaucoup l'école et avaient reçu de très mauvaises notes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était bête, bien au contraire. Elle aimait apprendre, mais quand vous êtes déplacé de vos grands-parents, à des amis de la famille, à d'autres membres de la famille complètement étrangère ... Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment aller à l'école. Et à cause de cela, elle avait pris du retard dans les études. Anna à enfin tout simplement cessé de lire. Et même quand elle était chez elle, elle n'allait pas à l'école.

Anna parti dans sa chambre, ce fut assez longtemps pour mettre son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et attraper ses clés de maison. Elle quitta sa demeure pour aller en ville. Elle avait souvent tué le temps à la bibliothèque, ou avec la seule amie qu'elle avait eu.

Kay était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle avait déménagé dans cette ville il y a dix ans. Elle était blonde et vêtu de vêtements sombres comme elle. En fait, c'était Kay qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle porte le genre de ce genre de vêtement.

Elle voulait se faire remarquer, donc elle avait obtenu des cheveux bruns teints en noir et une frange colorée. Elle avait également obtenu un piercing, un montant d'argent sous la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, s'habiller dans des vêtements sombres à la recherche d'Emo, ne leva même pas la réaction qu'elle voulait. Sa mère était un peu préoccupé par son image, mais n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Son père n'avait même pas été à la maison assez longtemps pour remarquer la transformation.

Quand elle entra à l'intérieur de la ville, elle tira son téléphone portable de son sac et envoya un texto à son ami Kay. Elle voulait voir où elle était et se demandais si elles pouvaient traîner ensemble. Elle reçut une réponse quelques instants plus tard, disant qu'elle était au club de l'arcade.

Anna sourit légèrement, puis elle se dirigea vers l'arcade. Elle aimait vraiment Kay, même si elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie avec elle. Comme elle était sa seule amie ... elle se sentait mieux en sa présence ... Bien ... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Damien. Damien était une personne intéressante. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour dire à Kay qui il était et de découvrir ce que son amie allait penser de lui.

"Donc, il est tard le soir et il s'approche de toi comme un psychopathe?" Demanda Kay alors qu'elles étaient assises ensemble sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'arcade. «C'est bizarre. Et il ne voulait pas ton argent?" Dit-elle en arquant son sourcil blond mince.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Après avoir passé la journée avec Kay, Anna rentra tard chez elle. Il était près de cinq heures au moment où elle arriva. Elle enleva ses bottes lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle le sortit donc de son sac et l'ouvrit pour voir qui s'était. C'était sa mère.

Anna répondit donc. «Maman, salut," Dit-elle à sa mère. «Tu viens bientôt à la maison?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Sa mère l'appelait pour lui dire qu'elle était présente sur certains cas et qu'elle avait besoin d'être là au bureau.

"Pas encore." Dit sa mère à l'autre extrémité. « Je travaille très fort pour mon client et je suis coincé ici dans le bureau à essayer de prouver son cas avant d'aller au procès." A-t-elle dit, sonnant comme si elle était un peu distraite. "J'ai seulement appelé pour voir comment tu te sentais." Continua sa mère. Anna soupira et ferma les yeux en regardant le plafond.

"Je vais bien." Dit-elle. « Si bien, que je me sens négligée de temps en temps. » pensa-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça va à la maison? Ou peut-être que tu as envie d'aller chez maison de tes grands-parents?" demanda sa mère.

Anna fit une grimace à cette suggestion. "Non, je vais bien. J'ai presque 18 ans. Je peux prendre soin de moi." Dit Anna en réponse. Anna entendit le bruissement du papier et des voix en arrière-plan.

"Tu es une grande fille honorable, regarde, je dois y aller maintenant. Mon client vient d'arriver et me demande de regarder quelque chose. Je vais rappeler plus tard. N'oublie pas de manger, ma chérie." Dit-elle avant d'ajouter quelque chose à son client. "Très bien, je te parle plus tard Anna. Je t'aime." Elle avait ensuite raccroché. Anna ferma son téléphone et le laissa tombé à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Si vous m'aimiez, vous seriez ici." Dit-elle amèrement, puis elle roula à côté d'elle et pleura.

Elle finit par s'endormir en pleurant. Quand elle se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle alarmé. Quelle heure était-il? Elle devait rencontrer Damien. Elle regarda son réveil numérique et vu qu'il était 11:59. Elle avait besoin de rencontrer Damien dans le parc. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et saisi ses chaussures. Elle les mit donc à la hâte et attrapa son sac avant de courir vers la porte pour ensuite continuer sur le trottoir en direction du parc.

Le couvercle du cercueil de bois sombre s'ouvrit tard dans la soirée. Damien s'étira puis se redressa. Il glissa de son lit avant de se frotter les yeux. Il ferma doucement le couvercle du cercueil, puis regarda autour de lui. Il vit les trois cercueils des autres là, dans la chambre.

Tous les trois avaient été fermées. Il pensa donc qu'ils étaient tous endormis ou encore qu'ils avaient déjà quitté la maison.

Haussant les épaules, il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier qui conduisait à la cave. Il regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était près d'être minuit. Il avait dit qu'il allait rencontrer Anna ce soir au parc! Il courut au milieu de la nuit. Montant l'escalier quatre à quatre, il traversa la cuisine et le salon vers la porte d'entrée.

Ne voulant pas être en retard, il utilisa sa super vitesse pour courir vers la périphérie de la ville, dans le parc qui se trouvait au centre de la ville. Quand il arriva, il regarda autour de lui pour voir Anna. Il ne la vue pas tout de suite, mais avec l'aide de sa vision vampirique et les lampadaires qui illuminaient la rue et le trottoir, il vit son approche. Il sourit de son propre sourire charmeur alors qu'il regardait son visage.

« Bonne soirée». Lui dit-il alors qu'elle était à portée de voix. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Désolé je suis en retard. J'ai fini par m'endormir. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train d'attendre trop longtemps." Dit-elle en le regardant tristement.

Il secoua la tête: « Non, c'est bon. Je viens juste d'arriver il y a quelques instants moi-même" Lui dit-il. « Voulez-vous vous asseoir?" Suggéra-t-il au moment où il fit un geste vers le banc auquel ils s'asseyaient la veille.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit doucement sur le banc. Elle appuya ses genoux ensemble et lissa sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Damien s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui? Ça s'est bien passé?" Demanda-t-il afin de faire la conversation. Elle le regarda et pensa.

« Bien, je suppose. J'ai passé la plupart de la journée avec mon ami Kay." Dit-elle avant de répéter la question. "Et comment était la vôtre?" Avait-elle demandé.

Damien la regarda. "Eh bien, j'ai dormi presque toute la journée. Je ... euh ... Travail au cours de la nuit, donc je dors pendant la journée." Il lui a dit.

Elle le regarda un instant: « Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail quand même?" Demanda-t-elle concerner et triste. Il vit sa réaction, puis eut un tout petit rire.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Anna et Damien ne savais pas qu'ils étaient observés en ce moment même. Dans l'ombre, derrière quelques arbres là-bas, dans le parc, Xavier les espionnais. Il rentrait après s'être alimenté quand il avait vu Damien à pied en ville.

Il n'avait pas été rampé à travers les ombres comme un vampire à la chasse. Non, il allait quelque part avec un but. Xavier était curieux de savoir où le jeune vampire était dirigée.

L'endroit où finit Damien l'avait choqué. Il regardait dans l'ombre alors qu'il était assis là à parler avec une simple humaine. Il avait été encore plus choqué quand Damien avait présenté ses crocs pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie, mais elle avait l'air effrayé, mais seulement pour un moment.

Xavier fronça les sourcils à cet affichage. Damien brisait toutes sortes de règles Vampire et il avait besoin d'être puni.

Encore plus silencieusement que comme il avait suivi Damien, il s'était faufilé un peu plus loin avant de se mettre à courir. Il se dirigea directement à leur domicile, pour trouver Sethander et lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Xavier s'arrêta un moment et pensa. Au lieu de le dire à leur Père, il pouvait faire chanter Damien pour qu'il fasse des trucs pour lui.

Il pourrait être en charge d'une personne pour une fois et ne pas seulement être un enfant de Seth. Il sourit quand des choses qu'il pourrait faire à Damien sous son contrôle lui vinrent à l'esprit et si Damien refuse, il pourrait aller dire à leur Père tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il semblait évident que le garçon aimait cette fille.

Tellement en fait, qu'il allait probablement la protéger de Sethander s'il le découvrait. Oui, avant qu'il ne quitte sa place derrière les arbres, son ouïe excellente avait ramassé chaque mot de l'échange de Damien et de la jeune fille. Si Xavier jouai ses cartes, il aurait son propre esclave sous peu. Xavier sourit tout le chemin du retour, content de sa décision et du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour faire du chantage à Damien.

Anna resta dans les bras de Damien pendant un certain temps pour finalement se retirer avec précaution.

"Je veux continuer à vous voir Damien." dit-elle après un moment de réflexion. "Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre dans le pétrin. Peut-être que nous pouvons nous voir encore quelques nuits. Normalement comme ça, vous ne seriez pas obligé d'aller tout le temps ici et les autres vampires ou votre Père ne se méfieraient pas de vous. " Lui dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Ils ne se soucient pas de moi. Je pourrais être absent pendant quelques jours d'affilée et ils ne le remarqueraient même pas." Dit- il en se retournant vers elle. « Je peux vivre avec les autres, mais je pourrais aussi bien vivre seul. Xavier, Eva et Sethander ont tous des vies au-delà du sous-sol de cette maison. Ils n'ont pas de temps à s'inquiéter pour moi. Alors, sur cette note. Je doute que Sethander ce doute de quelques choses. " Dit-il.

Il atteignit le visage d'Anna et plaça sa frange sur le côté comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente. "Cela signifie que, si je veux, je peux venir vous voir tous les soirs. Peut-être qu'au lieu de vous rencontrer ici dans le parc, je pouvais venir chez vous. Je ne vais pas profiter de vous ou de quoi que ce soit ... Je veux seulement voir où vous vivez. " Dit-il avec un sourire.

Anna réfléchit à son idée. « Je crois que ... ça serait bien." Dit-elle. « Ma mère n'est pas à la maison. Pas du tout en fait ... Elle paniquerait si je ramenais un mec, je suppose donc que ceci est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas là." Dit-elle lorsqu'elle commença à tordre le bout de sa botte dans le sol.

Ses mains étaient croisées derrière son dos lorsqu'elle parlait. Comme si elle était timide à ce sujet auquel ils discutaient. Il sourit à la manière dont elle agissait.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être timide au sujet de me laisser voir votre maison. Je suis sûr qu'elle a l'air bien. Je ne suis pas très soignée moi-même. Si c'est salissant, je ne vous en voudrais pas." Il avait donné un petit demi-sourire. "Peut-être que je peux venir demain soir. C'est possible?" Lui a-t-il demandé.

Elle leva les yeux et hocha la tête légèrement. « Dites-moi votre adresse, je vais la trouver facilement. J'ai été dans cette ville depuis assez longtemps pour savoir où tout se trouve." Expliqua-t-il.

Anna lui donna la rue et le nombre. "C'est une maison très ancienne et victorienne à la périphérie de la ville. C'est assez isolé des autres maisons, de sorte que vous ne pouvez pas la manquer vraiment." Dit-elle. « Mon père la hérité de quelques parents il y a environ 10 ans. Il a déménagé dans cette ville pour que nous puissions vivre dans celle-ci. Notre ancienne maison a été construite au milieu d'un quartier où toutes les maisons ont été faites de la même façon. Cette maison où nous nous trouvons présentement est de deux étages. " A-t-elle dit afin de lui donner un peu de son passé. "Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec la façon dont nous avons déménagé ici." Dit-elle elle-même pour s'arrêter.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Vous êtes très intelligent Damien. " Complimenta Xavier." Bien sûr, je veux quelque chose pour me faire garder le silence. En échange, je veux que vous fassiez ce que je dis. "Dit-il avec un grand sourire. "Vous ferez ce que je dis sans plaintes et si vous le faites, je ne dirai pas à Sethander ce que j'ai vu ce soir dans le parc. Vous êtes très stupide de traîner avec une femme comme ça. Les humains sont de la nourriture, pas des amis. Cependant, je suis heureux de ta stupidité. " Dit Xavier en riant. « Parce que maintenant j'ai mon propre esclave."

Il se mit à rire profondément. "Vous pouvez commencer à laver mes vêtements. Il y a un gros tas de linge là dans le coin, qui doit être lavé à la main, séché et rangé. Méfiez-vous des tissus, ils sont très délicats." Il avait ensuite caressé la tête de Damien comme un chiot et s'était rendu à son cercueil.

Damien grogna durant tout le temps que Xavier avait parlé. Il entendit ses paroles et il devrait se conformer. S'il disait à Sethander ce qu'il avait vu, il serait en difficulté. Il aurait été frappé d'incapacité et il n'aurait pas pu se rendre à Anna qui aurait été en danger. Il dut donc faire ce que Xavier avait dit, pour assurer la sécurité d'Anna.

Il regarda les vêtements de Xavier. Il détestait faire la lessive, encore moins la sienne et Xavier le savait. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier pendant qu'il allait au coin du sous-sol ramasser le tas de vêtements. Il monta à l'endroit où était la salle de lavage et commença à laver à la main tous les vêtements délicats.

Anna était un peu surprise de savoir que Damien avait fini par être, effectivement, un vampire, comme son amie Kay l'avait taquinée à ce sujet. Elle ne savait même pas que les vampires existaient. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle se dirigea vers l'étage et se laissa sur son lit. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se passait quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas de la merde. Elle avait rencontré Damien et il ne pensait pas à elle comme un caprice bizarre habillé étrangement. Il semblait vraiment l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était.

Elle s'est ensuite rappelée à ce moment-là qu'il avait dit qu'il allait venir chez elle le lendemain. Elle devait nettoyer un peu, parce qu'en ce moment, la maison n'était pas en état de recevoir de la visite. Même si Damien avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, c'était la pagaille.

Elle n'avait pas nettoyés, dépoussiérés ou aspirés depuis longtemps ... Si bien que sa propre maison ressemblait à une porcherie. Mais grâce à elle, maintenant, tout était propre. Elle avait eu beaucoup de nettoyage à faire.

Il était tard et elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle nettoya son maquillage, se changea avec des vêtements de nuit et s'endormit.

Damien avait fait durant un long moment la lessive de Xavier. Au moment où ils étaient propres et plié, l'heure était bien au-delà de midi. Il mit les vêtements dans l'armoire qui était contre le mur dans le cadre du coin de Xavier au sous-sol.

Il mit les pantalons et les chemises pliées dans les tiroirs du bas pour ensuite accrocher les manteaux et les vestes sur la partie supérieure, où il y avait d'autres vêtements déjà suspendus. Damien était fatigué et il avait besoin de dormir un peu avant qu'il ne rencontre Anna. Il fit son chemin avec lassitude vers son cercueil et l'ouvrit. Il monta à l'intérieur et dormi le reste de la journée.

Quand la nuit frappa, Damien fût agité et réveillé par le bruit d'un tapotement sur le couvercle de son cercueil. Il l'ouvrit et vu Xavier les yeux fixés sur lui.

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Uh uh uh …" a-t-il dit en remuant son doigt. "Réveille-toi, j'ai quelque chose que je veux que tu fasses." Dit-il avant de prendre du recul afin que Damien puisse sortir de son cercueil.

Damien soupira, puis se leva. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Il vaut mieux être rapide. Je dois aller quelque part ce soir." Il fronça les sourcils.

Xavier secoua tristement la tête. «Vous êtes un idiot pour s'impliquer avec cette fille humaine. Mais c'est votre choix. Tant que vous avez terminé ma tâche, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez." Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Xavier avait alors pris un paquet enveloppé de papier et le tendit à Damien. « Je veux que vous livriez ce paquet à un de mes collègues, il vit à cette adresse. Frappez à la porte deux fois, puis sonner la cloche, il va ouvrir la fenêtre à la porte et vous demander:... Où va l'oiseau moqueur pour faire son nid? Ensuite, vous répondez par « dans l'arbre derrière la vieille maison." Lui dit Xavier. "C'est notre code. Une fois que vous le diriez, la porte se déverrouillera et il va prendre le paquet. Soyez sûr d'obtenir l'enveloppe qu'il redonne. C'est très important. Je le ferais bien moi-même mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Maintenant, allez-y, il attend quelqu'un à neuf heures. "

Damien secoua la tête face à tous ces trucs secrets qu'il était sur le point de faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il marchait avec le colis vers la porte de la maison qui avait été écrit sur le paquet. Il frappa deux fois à la porte et sonna. Il entendit des quelques bruits derrière la porte pendant un moment, puis la vitre sur la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un visage pâle...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Damien regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était presque dix heures précises. Il réussit à courir assez vite à travers la ville pour finalement arriver chez Anna.

Il n'avait aucune idée que Xavier était un usurier et qu'il faisait ses proies dans des familles innocentes.

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du porche de la maison d'Anna. Il vit un heurtoir de porte ancienne qui reposait sa beauté d'or sur le bois d'un rouge écarlate qui était la porte. Il l'admira un instant puis tapa plusieurs fois sur la porte pour annoncer à Anna qu'il était là.

Anna entendit donc frapper à la porte et elle se précipita à pousser les fournitures de nettoyage dans un placard. Elle plaça sa jupe et brossa ses cheveux avant de marcher nonchalamment vers la porte.

Anna avait passé la plupart de l'après-midi à nettoyer la maison. Elle avait épousseté la poussière et nettoyer un gros tas de plats qu'elle avait laissés dans l'évier. Elle avait pris une partie de son temps à nettoyer, prendre une douche et s'habiller joliment avant que Damien arrive. Elle avait trouvé un dîner lasagne congelée dans le congélateur et elle avait suivi les instructions pour le mettre dans le four afin qu'il cuise. Elle ne savait pas si elle mangerait ... Il était un peu tard pour le dîner ... mais elle voulait faire bonne impression.

Anna a alors donné au salon un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir Damien qui attendait de l'autre côté.

"Bonsoir." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit timidement, puis elle fit un pas en arrière et le laissa entrer. "Bonsoir." A-t-elle répondu avant de le regarder.

Quand il eut franchi le seuil, elle ferma la porte. « Je sais que vous avez dit de ne pas nettoyer, mais je devais le faire de toute façon. Ma mère aurait eu l'air d'une vache si elle avait vu que j'avais laissé un tel gâchis. J'ai aussi des lasagnes au four. Je ne sais pas si vous voulez manger de la nourriture humaine ... mais je suis en train de le préparer de toute façon. " Dit-elle nerveusement.

Elle se tenait là un moment avec lui dans le salon. «Oh! s'écriait-elle. "S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous ... Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si désagréable." dit-elle en s'excusant. Elle fit un geste vers le canapé.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit doucement sur le coussin. « Pas besoin d'être nerveuse." A-t-il assurée. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. "La nourriture sens très bon et je serais ravi de partager un repas avec vous." A-t-il dit.

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. "Oh ... Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? L'eau, ou peut-être un soda ou autre chose?" demanda-t-elle en passant l'ongle de son pouce dans sa bouche pour commencer à le grignoter.

Damien se mit à rire, la façon dont elle agissait était très mignonne. « De l'eau c'est parfait." Dit-il. "Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être une hôtesse avec moi. Je suis ici pour passer du temps avec vous. » Il lui dit alors qu'il se penchait en arrière pour drapé son bras sur le dossier du canapé.

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine pour aller lui chercher l'eau qu'il demandait. Elle obtenue un verre sur la table de l'armoire, puis remplit le verre clair avec de l'eau filtrée de la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle est revenue avec l'eau et un coca dans une boîte pour elle-même. Elle lui tendit l'eau avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Je vous remercie." Dit-il avant de boire l'eau lentement. Elle fit claquer son soda pour l'ouvrir et pris une petite gorgée. "Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée, en plus de nettoyer la maison?" Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il plaçait le verre d'eau sur une plaque qui reposait sur la surface de la table basse d'environ un pied et demi.

Il avait ensuite lacé ses doigts ensemble et s'était reposé sur ses genoux. Elle posa son coke et fit de même. "Eh bien ... une fois que vous et moi avons fini de parler la nuit dernière, je suis allé dormir. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai pris le petit-déjeuner pour ensuite nettoyer. La maison en avait vraiment besoin. Ma mère m'avait dit de toujours la garder propre pendant son absence, mais j'ai été en rogne contre elle et j'ai refusé de le faire. J'ai laissé le dépoussiérage, le lavage des plats ... tout en fait! Mais je me suis puni à la place parce que j'ai fini le nettoyage en pagaille d'une manière plus importante. " A-t-elle dit en secouant la tête avant de le regarder. « Comment s'est passée votre journée?" Demanda-t-elle aussi. "Dormez-vous dans un cercueil ou est-ce qu'un mythe aussi?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il l'écoutait parler de sa journée, puis il ferma les yeux après qu'elle est posée sa question. "Je dors pendant la journée." Finit-il par dire. "Et c'est dans un cercueil. Mais ce n'est pas comme les vampires que vous voyez dormir dans les films. Les nôtres sont exactement comme ceux dans lesquelles vos défunt reste quand ils meurent." Expliqua-t-il.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Damien quitta la maison d'Anna et se dirigea en direction de la ville. Il remarqua un homme vêtu de noir sur le point de voler l'un des magasins. Il fronça les sourcils à la connaissance que quelqu'un était sur le point d'essayer de voler quelque part, mais il décida que ce voleur serait la source de son repas. Il se faufila derrière l'homme qui tentait de couper les fils du système de sécurité.

Il le saisit, puis planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire de l'homme. Il prit alors son sang pour étancher sa faim, mais il ne tua pas l'homme. Il fit toutefois en sorte de donner à son esprit un peu de « coup de pouce» sur le fait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal. Il espérait que l'homme ferait l'allusion quand il sera réveillé. Damien traîna le corps encore en vie de l'homme sur le sol avant de se diriger vers chez lui.

Xavier l'attendait. "Il vous en a pris assez longtemps." Dit-il amèrement. "Où est mon argent?" Demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vu Damien porter une enveloppe ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Damien fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie la même somme d'argent qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

« Ici», dit-il et il frappa les billets dans sa main. « Ils ne pouvaient pas tout payer." Expliqua-t-il. « Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient donner pour le moment."

Xavier devenu livide. « Vous n'avez pas eu de l'argent de leur part. Vous me remettez votre propre argent!" Dit-il en jetant tous les billets sur Damien. « Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai dit de faire. Je vous ai dit d'aller à la maison et livrer le colis ..." Commença-t-il.

"Ouais, un ensemble de rochers." Interrompit Damien. « Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez un requin Xavier. Vous volez l'argent d'innocent." Dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Ils ont été assez stupide pour demander un prêt, ils obtiennent ce qu'ils méritent. Je ne laisse pas mes clients lésiner sur leurs dettes. Ils paient eux-mêmes, ou, un par un, ils vont commencer à perdre les membres de leur famille." Cracha Xavier.

Damien le regarda tristement et secoua la tête. « Je savais que j'aurais dû moi-même vous manipulé. Vous êtes trop mou pour gérer les affaires, comme exiger de l'argent aux gens. Je devrais dire à Sethander ce que j'ai vu et lui ira vous mettre dehors. Ensuite, je n'aurais pas à vivre avec une telle ordure. " Grogna Xavier.

Damien le regarda. "J'ai fait ce que vous avez dit. Vous avez de l'argent ... Vous ne devriez pas laisser ces pauvres gens tranquille? Tout ce dont vous vous souciez de toute façon, c'est l'argent. J'ai payé leur dette, alors il suffit de les laisser seuls." Il a dit. "Et j'ai fait la lessive ... jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait tout ce que vous avez demandé. Tout dires à Sethander maintenant fera que votre petit esclave ira s'en aller." Grogna-t-il de nouveau.

« Tout dires à Sethander quoi?" Demanda Sethander pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier. Son comportement était calme et recueillie, mais il pourrait être dangereux.

Il venue dans le sous-sol et se dirigea vers eux. Ses yeux froids les regardaient tous les deux. Ses cheveux blonds liés étaient attachées en cascade derrière son dos.

«De quels sujet est-ce que vous parliez?" demanda-t-il en regardant Damien, qui, soudain, se figea et pris peur.

Xavier était livide et il regardait Damien comme s'il voulait le tuer.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un va me répondre?" Demanda-t-il sévèrement, mais sans élever la voix.

"Nous étions seulement en train parler à propos de faire valoir quelque chose." Dit Damien doucement. "Rien à craindre." Essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Damien regardais le regard froid de Sethanders verrouillé sur lui.

«J'ai entendu mon nom. Signification, quelque chose à voir avec moi et quelque chose à craindre. Maintenant, je voudrais une réponse. Peu m'importe de qui." A-t-il dit.

Xavier eût peur que dévoilé l'erreur de Damien ne lui coûte son esclave, mais au moins l'alternative serait la disparition de Damien.

« Maître, j'ai été témoin de Damien brisant l'une de nos plus importantes des règles, l'autre soir." Commença Xavier.

Le regard de Sethanders se déplaça vers Xavier. Son sourcil mince rose se haussa. "Et alors?" Dit-il sceptique "Quelle était cette infraction que notre jeune vampire a exécuté?" Demanda-t-il.

Xavier donna un coup d'oeil béat à Damien, puis se retourna vers Sethander. « Je me promenais hier soir pour rentrer à la maison ... quand j'ai repéré Damien. Normalement, je n'aime pas ce que le petit fait, mais il n'avait pas l'air comme s'il était à la chasse. Non, il était à pied quelque part en particulier. Damien ne connais personne d'autre autre que moi, Eva ou vous ... alors je me demandais où il allait. " Commença Xavier avec son récit.

"Cette histoire commence à m'ennuyer Xavier, passe à autre chose." Dit-il avec un ton sévère. Xavier hocha la tête et expliqua toute l'histoire en quelques mots.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Anna ne pouvait pas croire que Damien l'avait embrassée! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle savait ce qu'il voulait quand il s'était penché vers elle. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était cool. Pas désagréable, mais différent.

Ce n'était pas tel qu'embrassée un poisson froid morts, bien au contraire. Même s'il était techniquement «mort» et qu'il n'avait aucune chaleur, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné était rapide, doux et chaud.

Elle rit, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, elle s'en alla dans la cuisine pour ranger la nourriture avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

Si elle tenait un journal, elle serait en train d'écrire en ce moment même, mais elle avait toujours pensé que c'était une perte de temps ridicule. Elle pouvait le dire à Kay ... Mais elle doutait que Damien voulait que son secret d'être un vampire soit dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle garderait son secret. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'elle le revoit.

Elle n'avait aucune idée que, lorsque Damien était venu, c'était pour la dernière fois. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient continué de se voir et qu'ils pourraient continuer sur le chemin de ... enfin bref. Damien avait dit qu'ils étaient amis, mais avec le baiser qu'il lui avait donné ce soir-là, ça pouvait simplement signifier qu'il avait l'intention de poursuivre un tout autre type de relation.

Anna se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était couchée sur le dos et fixai le plafond. Comme elle était là, elle se rappela que Damien avait dit qu'il était un être immortel et qu'il ne se faisait pas d'amis parce qu'il vivait trop longtemps.

Comme elle avait commencé à penser, son coeur se mit à couler un peu de tristesse. Elle et lui ne pouvait pas avoir une relation. Déjà, elle ne devait pas lui parler et si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il lui parlait, il serait en difficulté.

Elle avait obtenu son espoir pour rien. Le baiser était simplement un baiser. Elle n'aurait certainement pas à se retrouver le coeur brisé. Elle et Damien serait seulement amis.

Anna descendit de son lit, le temps de se changer pour mettre son pyjama.

Damien était en pleine réflexion. Maintenant, il avait une décision à prendre. Ces quelques nuits étaient assez pour lui d'apprendre à la connaître et de commencer à l'aimer. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Anna ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Elle était si vivante ... et elle n'avait pas peur de lui. En raison des stupides règles de vampire, il faudrait soit allé la mordre et faire d'elle un vampire, soit allé la laisser toute seule à nouveau et ne plus jamais la revoir.

L'idée le rendait très triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit immortalisée et il n'avait pas envie de ne jamais la revoir. Il était condamné, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre les barreaux qui étaient au-dessus de la maison. C'était bientôt l'aube et il aurait besoin de sommeil. Il aurait besoin de son énergie afin de voltiger avec les autres à l'emplacement de la réunion du conseil.

Il soupira et sauta du toit, atterrissant avec un nuage de poussière sous ses pieds. Il marcha ensuite lentement vers sa maison, le soleil montait lentement alors qu'il marchait. Ses crocs s'allongèrent avec le lever du soleil et la lumière révéla son teint pâle.

Ses pas étaient doux et lent quand il retourna au sous-sol. Il ouvrit son cercueil et s'y glissa. Le conseil aura probablement entendu parler de ses rencontres avec Anna. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Sethander avait été membre du conseil et il avait fait beaucoup de cas traités à des punitions... mais une fois que l'ensemble du genre vampire savait qu'il avait été fraternisé avec un humain ... Il était probablement considéré comme un faux vampire.

Oh, comment Sethander se ferait traité après cela? Son ego était grand et le cas échéant de tous les agissements de ses vampires étaient issus de verrats, il avait également réfléchi sur Damien ... lui faisant mal paraître, il ne pouvait pas garder ses vampires en échec.

Damien soupira et ferma le couvercle de son cercueil. Les prochains jours allaient être l'enfer.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Le conseil des vampires se trouve sur une île inexplorée au large des côtes de l'Australie. Personne ne connaissait l'île, mais les vampires oui. Comme ils volent assez vite, ils peuvent aller sur l'eau comme si ce n'était rien. L'île était inaccessible par bateau ou par avion, car il y avait une série de courantes, un récif impassible, ainsi qu'une série de tempêtes qui ont tous fait fuir les humains à proximité de l'île. Un grand château de pierre reposait sur une colline au centre. Il était plus grand que la plupart des châteaux, car il contenait plus d'une centaine de vampires.

Lorsque Sethander et ses charges sont arrivées sur l'île, ils se sont dirigés immédiatement vers l'intérieur des terres. Xavier et Damien avait porté leurs effets personnels à travers la forêt et sur la pente de la colline où le château reposait. Les autres vampires, qui sont arrivés de différentes régions du globe, se rapprochaient et se dirigeait sur la même route qui conduisait à l'entrée du château. Une fois à l'entrée, ce fut la rencontre avec un grand nombre de porte finement sculpté en bois qui s'élevaient à la hauteur d'au moins deux étages. Les sculptures illustraient des scènes de vampires à travers les âges. En partant du haut, c'était un grand rendu du maître ultime des vampires. Vlad l'Empaleur, ou mieux connu sous le nom de Dracula.

Les quatre vampires regardèrent la porte et regardèrent les scènes. Sethander, Xavier et Eva n'avait pas été aussi surpris par celle-ci comparée à Damien. Étant le plus jeune, il n'avait assisté qu'à une seule réunion depuis qu'il avait été mordu, mais la merveille de l'art ne l'avait jamais frappé. Les réunions du Conseil avaient lieu tous les cent ans ou plus. Les réunions servaient principalement à rassembler tous les vampires et de fixer les enregistrements. Un grand livre, qui contient les noms de tous les vampires connus depuis Dracula. Ils ont été répertoriés par lettre alphabétique.

Quand un vampire était tué par décapitation... il était noté que ce vampire ne vivait plus. Quand un nouveau vampire « nais » en étant mordu, c'est aussi enregistré. Le père du nouveau vampire aurait la responsabilité de les faire accomplir certaines tâches ... les tester pour voir s'ils étaient dignes d'être officiellement enregistré dans le livre comme un vampire.

La formation devait être faite pour enseigner à un nouveau venu comment être un vampire. Ils apprennent les règles, la façon de se battre, de se nourrir ainsi que se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Lorsque le père pense que le jeune vampire est prêt, il le porte aux réunions. Là, ils seraient testés par le Haut Conseil.

S'ils passent les tests, ils sont officiellement connus comme un vampire à part entière. Sinon, ils sont formés pendant encore cent ans. Si après trois essaies ils échouent, ils perdent la notion de devenir un vrai vampire et sont détruits ou transformés en ''grogne''. Un monstre utilisé par le conseil.

Damien se souvint alors du moment où 'il se tenait devant ces portes, la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il avait été panneton, juste après une des réunions du Conseil, de sorte que Sethander eu un siècle pour le former afin qu'il puisse devenir un vrai vampire. Il avait appris les règles et comment perfectionner au meilleur des capacités ses pouvoirs. Il avait appris à voltiger, à se battre et à utiliser ses pouvoirs de contrôle de l'esprit pour être en mesure de pousser l'esprit d'humain à sa volonté. Il avait appris la technique calmante qui adoucie même le plus franc des humains.

Quand est venu le temps de tester ses pouvoirs et ses compétences avec les tests que le Conseil lui avait donnés, il avait presque échoué l'un d'eux. Les membres du Conseil Head avaient mis en place un Hell Hound dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. La bête avait marché vers lui, avec un feu incandescent et des braises à ses pieds. Son pelage était noir comme du charbon, avec l'orange des flammes, ce qui faisait en sorte que sa fourrure au niveau du ventre brillait. Il avait des cornes de bélier sur la tête et il respirait le feu et le soufre. C'était une créature sauvage que personne ne pouvait dompter. Sa dernière tâche consistait à utiliser ses pouvoirs de vampire pour calmer la bête qui va à l'aveuglette et crache du feu partout.

Il avait eu peur. Toutes les personnes qui le regardaient avait pu voir ça. Bien qu'il ait été un vampire pendant cent ans, il n'avait jamais vu une bête comme ça. Il tremblait de peur et il ne voulait pas s'approcher de la bête. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher trop près quand même, puisque la bête faisait de la chaleur comme un four qui faisait rage. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait pris une profonde inspiration. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait attiré l'attention de la bête pour la fixer. Il avait utilisé toute sa force en versant son pouvoir de calmant sur le Hell Hound. Il l'avait combattu mentalement. La bête avait refusé d'être prise par une simple créature comme un vampire. Il avait fallu un long moment, mais finalement les pouvoirs de Damien surpris le Hell Hound et il arrêta de gesticuler pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Plus il était calme, plus ses flammes et sa chaleur diminuait. Les vampires, qui avaient apporté la bête, étaient en mesure de la renvoyer à son domicile, au fond des puits de l'enfer.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Le matin venu, qui avait suivi la nuit où Damien et les autres vampires se rendirent à l'île pour le Conseil, tous les vampires avaient été installés dans leurs lits et dormaient loin le jour. Anna se réveilla toutefois ce jour-là, le soleil brillait à travers sa fenêtre. Anna se leva et fit toute ses routines habituelles qu'elle faisait tous les jours. Quand elle était habillée et nourrie, elle décida d'appeler Kay. Oui, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Elle devait oublier la partie où Damien était un vampire, car elle avait promis à elle-même qu'elle ne devait pas révéler à qui que ce soit qu'il en était un. Elle tira son téléphone portable à partir du chargeur qui était branché à la prise murale, puis envoya un texto à son amie. "Kay ...Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? J'ai un truc important à te dire! » A-t-elle écrit avant de cliquer sur Envoyer.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit de voir si Kay allait lui répondre tout de suite. Son téléphone sonna et elle lut le texte. «J'ai rien du tout demoiselle, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Avait envoyé Kay comme texto à son retour. Anna sourit et répondit. «Tu viens chez moi? Suggéra-t-elle. Le buzz de retour venu avec la réponse attendu. ''Bien sûr, je suis là dans dix minutes. "

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Anna arriva devant celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Son ami se tenait là, Kay étiras de la gomme de sa bouche avec ses doigts. «Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que je dois venir?" demanda-t-elle. Anna s'écarta pour la laisser entrer «Il s'agit de Damien." Répondu Anna pendant qu'elle fermait la porte. Kay et Anna se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Anna. Elles s'assirent toute deux sur le lit. «Alors voilà. Il s'est passé un truc très intéressant." Dit-elle en regardant son amie souffler une bulle rose pour ensuite l'aspiré dans sa bouche.

Anna se pencha en arrière sur son lit et donna un léger sourire. "La nuit dernière, lorsque Damien était ici ... Avant son départ ... il m'a embrassé!" Dit-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Kay arqua son sourcil percé. "Sérieusement? Tu es déjà si rapide? Tu viens de rencontrer le mec ... comme quoi, il y a deux jours? Et le troisième jour tu sors avec lui? Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça." Dit-elle.

Anna baissa les yeux sur son amie. « Ai-je dit qu'on sortait ensemble? Non, il m'a juste donné un petit baiser sur les lèvres quand il a quitté la maison hier soir. Je ne suis pas si facile ou désespéré pour laisser un mec que j'ai rencontré il y a deux jours me sentir, me glisser langue ou quelque chose comme ça. " Dit-elle avec dégoût.

Elle pensait que Kay la connaissait mieux que ça. "Il est vraiment agréable. Il est comme un gentleman. Il ne voulait pas sauter sur moi ... pas comme ton ex." Souligna Anna.

Kay y fît face. "Ne me rappelle pas ce crétin." Dit-elle amèrement. «J'ai fait une erreur. Nous le faisons tous à un moment donné. J'ai peut-être été un peu emporté, mais j'ai appris ma leçon ok?" Demanda-t-elle. "Il suffit de le laisser tomber."

Anna soupira. "Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Kay. J'étais en train de faire une comparaison." Expliqua-t-elle. « Trêve? "Dit-elle.

Kay hocha lentement la tête." Désolé ... mais tu sais comment je le reçois et donne quand les gens en parlent. Ils ne voulaient pas cesser de parler de mon cas. "Dit-elle.

Anna hocha la tête." Je sais. "Répondu-t-elle." Quoi qu'il en soit ... Je ne vais pas voir Damien ce soir, il a dit qu'il devait aller à un ... euh ... Une convention pour quelques jours. "dit-elle.

Kay la regarda sceptique... «Quel genre de convention? "Demanda Kay.

Anna secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Il a juste dit que c'était une convention que lui et ses compagnons de chambre avait dû aller. "Dit-elle.

Kay souffla une autre bulle." Il vit avec des gens? T'en a-t-il parlé? "A-t-elle demandé.

Anna secoua la tête" Pas grand-chose, seulement leurs noms. Il y a Xavier et Eva ainsi que le propriétaire de la maison ...Sethander. "Dit-elle.

Les sourcils de Kay firent un bond de surprise. "Sethander?" reprit-elle.

Anna hocha la tête, puis pencha la tête. "Oui, pourquoi?" dit Anna.

"Tu ne sais pas?" Demanda Kay. "Non, tu ne sais pas, bien sûr que non ... tu n'es pas familier avec les mythes de vampires. Sethander est le nom d'un vampire cul assez mauvais. Pas exactement là-haut avec Dracula, mais si tu lis les traditions vampire ... Il fait mention de lui un tas de fois. " Dit-elle. "Pas un nom très commun si tu me demande. Tu es sûr que le mec que tu vois n'est pas celui-ci?" A-t-elle demandé au plus sérieux. « Je sais que tu peux penser que je suis folle de croire en eux, mais je pense qu'ils sont réels, et c'est ce qui est derrière ces histoires folles que tu entends sur les nouvelles. Comme ce voleur qui a été trouvé en dehors de ce magasin, il allait voler. Il avait coupé les câbles de la caméra de sécurité, puis il s'est évanoui. Quand il est revenu à lui, il a changé d'avis à propos de voler la place. Les flics l'ont retrouvé le lendemain matin, mais depuis il n'a pas dévalisé le magasin. Le gars a juré de ne jamais voler à nouveau. Freaky trucs là Anna. " Dit-elle: «Ensuite, il y a les vaches dans la brousse qui sont folle ... Elles ont des plaies sur leurs cou et elles agissent bizarre. Elles restent à l'intérieur des granges et sommeil, au lieu de manger pendant la journée. Puis, le soir, quelques-unes des vaches commencent à bouffer le pâturage comme si elles sont des vampires. " Dit-elle.

Anna se mit à rire à cette histoire. «Des vaches vampire? C'est fou Kay». Dit-elle.

Kay secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Anna? Allez, tu dois avouez que ce mec est bizarre." Dit-elle. "Bon parlons d'autre chose".


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Kay et Anna restèrent dans la chambre a parlé de «choses de fille" jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient toute deux commencé à avoir faim. Anna lui suggéra de concocter quelque chose de rapide dans la cuisine, mais Kay demanda qu'elle appelle pour une pizza. Anna n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour la convaincre qu'elle avait déjà commandé une pizza pepperoni et fromage pour elles. Anna et Kay partirent s'asseoir dans le salon et regardèrent la télé jusqu'à ce que la pizza arrive. Quand il est fut venu, elle et Kay la payèrent avant de l'amener dans la cuisine.

Plus tard, quand la pizza fut mangé, elles regardèrent la télévision pendant un certain temps ... Kay se dirigea finalement vers sa propre maison. Anna fut ensuite laissée par elle-même une fois de plus dans la grande maison vide. Elle était heureuse que Kay sois venu et elle avait pu passer du temps avec elle. Elle nettoya le gâchis laissé par eux puis elle ferma la télé avant de retourner à l'étage.

Au moment où elle entrait dans sa chambre, elle entendit son téléphone sonné. Elle l'attrapa et vit que s'était sa mère qui appelait à nouveau. Elle soupira et se demanda quelle excuse elle lui donnerait, cette fois.

Elle accepta l'appel et le mît sur son oreille. "Bonjour maman." Dit-elle à sa mère de l'autre côté du récepteur.

"Ah ... non." une autre voix retentit sur l'autre extrémité. "Je suis en fait un collègue de votre mère. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire cela très chère, mais votre mère a été impliquée dans un accident de voiture. Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à... " Dit la voix. Anna se figea. Sa mère était morte?

"Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre la main sur vous. Nous ne savions même pas qu'elle avait une fille jusqu'à ce que nous ayons traversé les contacts de son téléphone. Ton père le sait et il va venir en ville dans quelques jours pour l'enterrement. Je suis désolé Anna. Elle manquera à chacun d'entre nous ici à l'entreprise." Il y eut alors un déclic et la voix fut remplacée par une tonalité. Anna raccrocha le téléphone d'un air hébété.

. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère était morte. Déjà, elle n'était pas assez présente... Maintenant, elle ne serait pas là du tout. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda fixement le mur pendant quelques heures. Elle ne pleurait pas et elle ne se fâcha pas. Elle regarda seulement son affiche Gemini durant tout le temps qu'elle était là. Finalement, elle se leva et commença à se déplacer. Ses pensées commencèrent à courir. Son père allait venir, mais seulement parce que sa femme était morte. Il ne se souciait pas d'elle. Et que se passerait-il pour elle? Sa mère ne viendrait pas en arrière pour prendre soin des choses. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre seule dans la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas payer les factures et la nourriture ... sa mère avait pris soin de cela. Son père viendrais probablement à la maison et lui botterais le derrière ou quelque chose. Ou pire, la faire vivre sur les mers avec lui.

Elle frissonna. Ses pensées allèrent ensuite à Damien. Si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment, c'était bien lui. Kay n'était tout simplement pas bonne à réconforter les gens. Elle serait maladroitement calme et Kay serait mal à l'aise. Damien semblait être le genre à être là et à la soutenir. Pour la réconforter autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait une façon de communiquer avec Damien, alors qu'il était à sa séance du conseil vampire. Elle avait décidé tout simplement d'aller se coucher tôt ce soir. Rien ne lui remonterait le moral, alors pourquoi se donner la peine d'essayer?

Les crocs de Damien et de tous les autres vampires s'allongèrent quand le soleil se coucha. Ils se levèren, et s'habillèrent dans les plus beaux vêtements qu'ils possédaient. Les vampires étaient connus pour s'habiller élégamment, ils ont gardé la tradition de le faire, même dans les années les plus modernes. Damien du mettre une paire de pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il mis un manteau de velours noir qui traînait jusqu'à l'arrière des genoux. La chemise blanche, il la portait avec des volants sur le devant. Il plaqua en arrière ses cheveux bruns, il était enfin prêt pour la fête de sang.

Damien rencontra Sethander, Eva et Xavier dans la salle alors qu'il descendait de sa chambre. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers le bas dans la salle de bal, qui tenait le grand flacon en verre transparent rempli de sang. Il y avait des chaises tout autour et une fois que tout le monde était assis, les trois membres du Haut Conseil se tenaient debout devant eux. «Nous, trois du Haut Conseil nous vous accueillons à la réunion du Conseil vampire centenaire. Ce soir, nous allons célébrer notre réunion. Nous allons boire le sang de la fête et devenir frères et sœurs, comme notre Seigneur ultime le veut. " Commença le Haut Conseil des vampires pour ensuite s'arrêter un instant afin de donner un effet dramatique.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Le conseil semblait continuer encore et encore, et Damien s'ennuyait sérieusement. Après la fête de la cérémonie de sang terminé, le reste de la nuit annonçait les morts et les nouveaux vampires qui avaient été «nés» d'une morsure de leur père. Beaucoup avaient passé depuis la dernière réunion il y a cent ans, même si la liste des morts était mince. Bref, la liste des nouveaux venus était beaucoup plus longue. C'était aussi très long car chaque vampire était appelé sur le podium, exhibant les oisillons nouveaux pour le reste des vampires.

Les annonces ce sont terminées juste avant l'aube. Chaque vampire s'est donc glissé de la salle de bal à leur propre chambre pour dormir durant la journée. La nuit suivante serait composée des oisillons prêts à être testés pour le vampirisme complet. Une douzaine de vampires ont été, à la formation de ce dernier siècle, dans la préparation du prochain conseil. Afin qu'ils puissent effectuer les tâches de transmettre aux nouveaux nés les facultés des vampires.

Damien était assis seul dans sa chambre, les rideaux sombres avait été tiré pour ne pas laisser la lumière entrer. Il était assis là, à la lumière vacillante d'une série de bougies placées dans un candélabre. Allonger sur le lit, il regardait fixement la danse des ombres dans les flammes de la lumière du feu. Il pensait à Anna. Cela le rendait triste, qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il ne verrait Anna qu'une dernière fois pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas la revoir. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Mais quelque chose de lancinant lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rassit et regarda autour de la salle. Rien ne semblait anormal ... mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sentiment écrasant de la tristesse et de la solitude qui l'emparait.

Son esprit pensa à Anna. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de mal avec elle, et c'est pourquoi il avait été aussi sensible. Il se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant qu'il puisse aller la voir. S'il quitte l'île et passe chez lui, il serait en déplacement pendant la lumière du jour.

Ce n'était pas un problème, puisque le soleil ne le dérangeait pas, mais il serait plus faible et ses crocs disparaisseraient. Sethander viendrait probablement dans sa chambre sentant qu'il ne serait plus là. Il aurait alors un tas d'ennuis, d'autant plus qu'il était sur une île avec des centaines d'autre vampire ainsi que les membres du Conseil qui disent expressément de ne pas s'associer aux humains.

S'il les quittait pour être avec un humain, non seulement il lui ferait honte, mais il ferait honte à son Père, Sethander ainsi que tous les vampires qui ont vécu avant lui. Il donnerait un mauvais exemple pour les jeunes et il remettrait probablement en question leurs pères et leurs causer des problèmes.

Il faudra donc attendre. Une nuit de plus devraient suffire pour l'attribution des tâches et les cérémonies qui accueillent les jeunes. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il se recoucha, et continua à ressentir la tristesse d'Anna. Il ferma les yeux, et, finalement, s'endormit.

Le matin venu, Anna entendit une voix. Elle la reconnue tout de suite, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. Elle était profonde et masculine, et parlait apparemment à haute voix pour lui-même. Anna sortie de son lit pour enquêter. Elle regarda dans sa chambre ainsi que dans le couloir. La voix venait d'en bas. Elle attrapa une massue, puis se glissa dans le couloir et les escaliers. Dans le cas où il c'était un intrus, elle serait prête.

Elle fît son chemin lentement et se retrouva face à un costume. Enfin, le dos d'un homme.

Cet homme était là, dans son salon, parlant dans son téléphone cellulaire. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau et il mesurait facilement six pieds de haut. Il se retourna brusquement et fût surpris que Anna sois là. «Je vais vous rappeler James, ma fille est réveillé maintenant." Dit-il. Il raccrocha et plaça le téléphone dans la poche intérieure de son costume. «Bonjour Anna." Dit-il.

Anna cligna des yeux. L'homme qui était devant elle était son père. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait en quelque sorte oublié à quoi il ressemblait. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe des arrangements pour les funérailles. L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours." Dit-il ensuite.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sa mère était morte. Elle avait reçu un appel hier soir d'un collègue de sa mère. «Tu vas bien Anna?" Demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air préoccupé, mais s'il se souciait vraiment d'elle, il aurait été présent beaucoup plus souvent.

"Si je vais bien?" A-t-elle demandé un peu amèrement. "Bien sûr que non! Ma mère vient de mourir!" Commença-t-elle à crier à l'homme qui l'avait négligée, ainsi que sa mère.

«Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir et aller parler calmement." Suggéra son père.

«Pourquoi ne pas simplement retourner à l'étranger?" Répondit-elle.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Lorsque toutes les choses d'Anna furent enfermées dans son sac, elle envoya un texto à Kay, disant qu'elle était prête à partir. Il ne pas fallu longtemps pour que Kay stationne la voiture de son frère dans la cour, avec son frère Kyle qui conduisait bien évidemment. Son père était encore en train de faire des appels sur son téléphone portable, mais il avait regardé par la fenêtre quand il avait entendu une voiture à l'extérieur. Anna attrapa ce qu'elle pourrait porter dans ses mains en bas. Son père se tourna vers elle.

«Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-il en fermant son téléphone. Anna le regarda d'un regard meurtrier.

«Je vous l'ai dit, je pars. J'ai appelé Kay et elle va me loger chez elle. Elle est venue avec la voiture de son frère pour m'aider à déménager. Les meubles peuvent rester, elle a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de place chez elle, mais tout ce que je possède est dans des sacs. " Lui a-t-elle dit.

Anna se dirigea droit vers la porte puis vers l'extérieur. Elle rencontra Kay et Kyle à mi-chemin. Kyle avait attrapé son grand sac de sport avant de le porter jusqu'à la voiture. Anna le suiva avec son autre sac. Ils les mirent dans la banquette arrière, puis Kyle ouvra le coffre.

«Combien de choses est-ce que tu as?" Demanda-t-il.

"Mes vêtements sont ici, dans les sacs et valises. Je n'avais pas de boîtes alors le reste de mes affaires sont dans des sacs poubelles." Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la maison pour récupérer le reste des biens d'Anna.

Le père d'Anna se tenait près de la porte et regardait comme le frère de Kay se dirigeait à l'étage vers la chambre d'Anna. Anna retourna à l'intérieur et regarda son père.

"Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais sérieuse?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as eu des crises de colère avant, et nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble ce genre de chose. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais partir. » Admis-t-il.

Anna se tourna vers Kay pour lui dire de suivre son frère et de récupérer ses affaires. Kay pris cela comme un indice qu'elle devait les laisser seul un moment.

Anna se retourna vers son père. "Je n'ai plus sept ans." Dit-elle. «Et ce n'est pas une crise de colère, il s'agit d'un« J'en ai marre que vous essayez de faire mieux les choses quand on ne peut pas les faires. Tu penses que tu peux valser ici et prétendre que tout va bien. Eh bien non! Tu es venus ici parce que maman est morte, pas parce que j'avais besoin de toi! Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je suis assez indépendante pour vivre ici, je le fait déjà depuis mes dix ans. Bien sûr la plupart du temps je suis avec des amis ou de la famille avec Nana et papi, mais ils sont les seules personnes qui ne pensent pas à moi, même s'ils essaient. J'ai besoin d'être ici, avec mon ami. Et sais-tu combien d'année j'ai manqué l'école lorsque j'étais expédiés d'un endroit à l'autre? Comment est-ce pour toi? Je fais un décrochage scolaire, parce que toi et maman êtes tellement «occupés» avec le travail. J'ai essayé moi-même d'apprendre, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'essayer de se rattraper quand vous n'êtes pas en ville pour aller à l'école. Et quand je suis allé à l'école, j'étais tellement en retard sur le travail en classe que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi ils faisaient, et je n'ai pas réussi les tests..." dit-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fini. Je ne reviendrai jamais ici ... n'essaye pas de me chercher. Je ne pense même pas que je veux assister à l'enterrement de maman. Pas avec tous les gens qui vont m'entourer et me plaindre. C'est la dernière chose que je veux. " Dit-elle avec un hochement de la tête.

Lorsque Kyle et Kay sont revenus avec le reste de ses affaires, elle monta dans la voiture avec eux et repartit. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir sa maison, et elle ne voulait pas revoir son père. Son avenir était maintenant avec Damien et son amie.

Anna avait été mise en place dans la chambre d'amis pour un temps. Elle devait partager sa chambre avec des meubles d'exercice et d'autres choses qui avait été déplacés pour faire plus de place ailleurs, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle poussa ses valises dans le placard et raccrocha ses vêtements. Kay donna à Anna plusieurs supports pour qu'elle puisse accrocher ses vêtements.

Kay et Kyle vivait seul dans une maison de trois chambres à coucher. Leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, donc ils savaient comment Anna se sentait. Kay et Kyle étaient des jumeaux, qui étaient donc tous les deux plus vieux qu'Anna. Kyle travaillait au centre commercial, dans un magasin de vêtements. Il faisait bien son travail, ce qui faisait qu'il payait la nourriture et les services publics. La maison avait été longtemps payée par leurs parents, alors la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin de se soucier pour l'argent était les services publics, le téléphone et la nourriture.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Damien était très fatigué au moment où ils rentraient tous chez eux. Voler était une affaire sérieuse, et elle usait aussi beaucoup d'énergie. Pour les autres vampires il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup d'énergie car ils étaient habitués, mais pour Damien ... il n'avait traverser une aussi longue distance dans sa vie depuis longtemps. Il faillit tomber un tas de fois. Il avait à peine réussi à descendre au sous-sol avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé qui reposait là. Un nuage de poussière vola autour d'eux, révélant ainsi que le canapé était pas beaucoup utilisée.

Sethander le regarda après avoir descendu les escaliers. «Ce sera l'aube bientôt. Nous devrions dormir. Puis, le soir, vous irez voir votre amie humaine et lui parlez." Dit-il au vampire fatigué. Damien fourni un hochement de tête faible et se força à se lever du canapé pour aller dans son cercueil. Il entra à l'intérieur et ferma le couvercle, juste avant que l'obscurité l'enveloppe entièrement.

Anna n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit dans la maison de Kay et Kyle. Le soleil se levai, et la maison de Kay faisait face à une direction différente de celle Anna. Il n'y avait donc pas de soleil pour égayer sa chambre et venir frapper son visage. Elle se redressa, se sentant un peu perdu ... se demandant aussi pourquoi le soleil ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle se souvenu au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne vivait plus dans la maison de sa mère et de son père.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans un lit inconnu, donc, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps, cette nuit-là, à regarder par la fenêtre et se demandant ce que faisait Damien. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien, elle ne pouvait plus attendre de le revoir. Quand elle s'était finalement endormie, il était bien au-delà 3 heures du matin. Elle était très fatiguée, au moment où elle s'était réveillée. Elle n'était pas du tout une personne du matin ... loin de là. Elle était un oiseau de nuit, et elle adorait séjourner la nuit. Quand elle vérifia son téléphone pour voir quelle heure il était, il était près de 14 heures

Anna glissa du lit et alla à la porte. Elle s'arrêtât à la salle de bain sur son chemin dans le couloir... Anna descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle de séjour. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle faisait était de suivre le couloir. Elle leva les yeux pour voir si Kay était réveillée ou non. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et elle regarda pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Kyle était là, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon tout en se versant un bol de céréales.

Il semblait au moins être un lève-tard, comme elle. Quand Kyle entendu quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna.

"Oh hé." Dit-il en versant des Lucky Charms dans un bol en plastique. "Tu en veux?" Offra-t-il. Anna hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr." Dit-elle. Il attrapa un deuxième bol et versa une autre part pour Anna. Elle le remercia et s'assit à la table. Il attrapa deux cuillères avant de prendre le carton de lait qu'il versa dans son bol. Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à grignoter en silence ses céréales.

«Où est Kay?" Demanda-t-elle en essayant de briser le silence. "Est-ce qu'elle dort encore?" Kyle leva les yeux vers elle.

"Non, elle est allée travailler." Dit-il avant de recommencer à manger.

"Travailler?" dit-elle un peu surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que Kay travaillait. «Depuis quand travaille-t-elle?" Demanda-t-elle. Kyle réfléchit un instant.

«Quelques mois? Nous avions besoin d'un peu plus d'argent, car nous mangions comme des porcs. Mon chèque est allé pour les services publics et nos téléphones cellulaires, nous n'avons donc pas eu grand-chose à l'épicerie." Répondit-il avec une bouche semi-pleines de céréales.

Anna hocha la tête, toujours surprise de voir que son amie travailait.

«Où va-t-elle travailler? Elle n'en a jamais parlé à moi." Dit-elle.

«C'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sache où elle travaille." Répondit Kyle. «Je n'étais pas censé te le dire, mais maintenant que tu vis ici, tu es tenue de le savoir." Dit-il.

«Et alors? Où va-t-elle travailler?" Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Kyle regarda fixement le mur pendant un moment avant de répondre.

«Elle est une strip-teaseuse." Laissa-t-il échapper. "Ce n'est pas que j'approuve qu'elle travaille dans ce club et qu'elle soit nue devant les hommes étranges, mais il paye bien alors... Elle le fait que quelques nuits par semaine. Quand vous êtes allé au lit la nuit dernière, elle s'est faufilé hors de la maison et s'est diriger à son travail. Je lui ai dit de prendre ma voiture, mais elle penser que tu l'entendrais et qu'elle aurait dû tout t'expliquer. Maintenant elle peut, parce que tu le sais."


End file.
